


強上暗戀對象被發現了怎麼辦

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	強上暗戀對象被發現了怎麼辦

現實向AU/SUMT/OCC

李東海有哥哥們都知道個秘密，那就是他暗戀自己隊裡頭的同歲朋友李赫宰

哥哥們對於他的審美觀一直抱持著很大的問號，每當他說他覺得李赫宰真的又帥又有魅力，自己的一位是李赫宰的時候，金希澈每每都一副恨鐵不成鋼的說他

他就是覺得李赫宰好看，他不論是笑的牙齦都露出來的時候還是嚴肅的面無表情時候，李東海都覺得李赫宰性感的一塌糊塗的

明明自己全身上下的肌肉都比他多，但他還是喜歡被李赫宰抱入胸懷裡，他喜歡把頭倚在李赫宰懷裡聽著李赫宰的心跳入睡，有時候他會在他的懷裡抬著頭看著李赫宰的眼睛說話，那個時候的李赫宰聲音低沈又溫柔，人家都說他眼裡有星星，他想只是大家都沒注意到，李赫宰眼裡的星星就像是珍珠更加溫柔更容易讓人沉醉

他也是男人，所以他知道男人的性慾有多旺盛，只是他沒想過他居然遇上了李赫宰自慰的場面

那天他一如往常的倚著李赫宰的手臂，臉朝下靠近李赫宰的胸口睡著，不知怎麼的突然就醒了過來，他似醒似夢，張開了眼，然而映入眼簾的是李赫宰的右手正上下來回擼著他的陰莖，頭頂上傳來李赫宰的喘息聲在安靜的室內變得異常大聲

李東海覺得有點慌張，暗戀對象一邊抱著自己一邊自慰的畫面實在是太離奇了，然而讓他覺得更不相信的是，他居然無法把視線從李赫宰的陰莖上移開，並且在李赫宰的喘息聲之下，下身就這麼挺了起來

他當然也會自慰，但在現實中看著別人自慰這是第一次，還是自己的暗戀對象，他心裡有一個地方彷彿崩壞了，他在想如果李赫宰的手摸上自己的肉棒會是什麼樣的光景？李赫宰會不會用著他那低沉而好聽的聲音喊著他的名字，他們一邊親吻，一邊撫摸著彼此，直到高潮後兩人相擁並一起入眠

他光想像而已內褲就濕的一塌糊塗

然而李赫宰卻依舊堅挺著，於是他假裝翻身，把頭小幅度地移到了李赫宰胸前，把手放到了李赫宰的腹部，並發出了呻吟  
然後伴隨著李赫宰的喘息聲，他看見李赫宰就這麼突然射出來，精液的量多到直接射到了他的手上，李東海閉上了眼睛

他聽見了李赫宰抽著紙的聲音，然後過沒多久李赫宰便叫醒了他說他想要去廁所，李東海裝作剛醒來的樣子，在李赫宰說話的時候在他臉上親了一口，並含糊的說著 ‘赫要快點回來陪我睡覺噢’ 李赫宰在他額頭上親了一下

他在李赫宰進廁所的同時，立刻拉下內褲伸手握住了自己的肉棒，李赫宰剛射精的味道還飄散在房間裡，他一邊想著李赫宰的聲音一邊擼著早已快高潮的肉棒，害怕李赫宰隨時會出來的心情讓他馬上射了出來，在射精之後他抽了紙擦拭著肉棒穿好內褲之後便又睡了過去

他沒有想到的是，他居然時不時地盯著李赫宰的下身，尤其是每當睡在李赫宰身旁的時候，他就會想起那天的畫面，他喜歡李赫宰但他卻從沒想過李赫宰的需求是如此的猛烈，於是他上網搜尋了GV，然而在看影片的同時他卻無意識的1號的臉換成了李赫宰的臉，當攻方插入受方的時候，他的後穴也莫名的收縮了起來，他覺得他好像壞掉了，可是一想到如果李赫宰進入到他的身體裡，他的內心就有股莫名的滿足感，那樣的話，李赫宰從裡到外就都是他一個人的了

於是他上網訂購了各種潤滑劑跟玩具，他的尺寸雖然是正常偏大，但李赫宰的卻比他更大，他覺得他不先習慣的話他可能會想殺了李赫宰，所以他不只是晚上玩著那些玩具，他甚至在外出的時候也會在後穴放著跳蛋

 

本來不喝酒的李赫宰突然愛上了酒的味道，身為一杯倒的成員，李東海喜歡跟著去酒局聽著哥哥們說瘋話再把李赫宰帶回家，李赫宰是那種如果真的喝太多會直接睡著的類型，然而就在某次他把睡的不醒人事的李赫宰丟在床上幫他換睡衣褲的時候，他看見了李赫宰高高地頂著內褲的肉棒，他吞了口水，把李赫宰內褲拉了下來

他把頭靠近李赫宰的肉棒，鼻子用力吸了一口，男性的麝香味讓他已經習慣咬著東西的後穴收縮了一下，他伸出手握著李赫宰的肉棒，一口含住了他的龜頭，他回想著GV的畫面，小心的不讓牙齒咬到肉棒，他伸出舌頭舔著龜頭上的馬眼，李赫宰更加劇烈的喘息聲，讓李東海舔得更歡了，最後在李東海用力吸了龜頭一下之後，李赫宰就這麼射了出來，李東海的嘴離開了李赫宰的肉棒，他看著還在顫抖的肉棒，他一口把李赫宰的精液吞了下去，並低下頭把李赫宰的肉棒舔乾淨，李赫宰的肉棒在李東海的舔舐下又挺了起來，他拉下了自己的內褲，坐在李赫宰身上，他讓自己跟李赫宰的肉棒疊在一起，然後雙手握著兩根肉棒上下擼著

他一邊看著熟睡的李赫宰，一邊覺得羞恥卻又沉溺於這種背德的快感之中，這一刻他還真的希望李赫宰就這麼醒來，他或許會生氣，但也可能會直接操哭他，他這麼一想手裡的動作便更加快速，他一邊扭著腰一邊哭著一邊射了出來

因為射出的高潮他趴倒在李赫宰身上用力的喘息著，然而李赫宰才射過的肉棒依舊挺立著，他賣力的抬起身體，用屁股縫摩擦著李赫宰的肉棒，就像是找到了熟悉的感覺似的，李赫宰的下身無意識的抽插著，一段時間後，李東海的臀部被射滿了精液，他摸上李赫宰的臉，在他的唇上親了一口，把自己跟李赫宰清理乾淨之後直接躺在李赫宰的懷裡睡去

人都是這樣，有一就有二，李東海就像是中了毒似的，只要李赫宰一喝到睡過去的程度，他就會吸舔、玩弄著他的肉棒，直到他倆都高潮了他才甘願，其實他每次都期待李赫宰突然醒來之後的反應，只是李赫宰從來都沒有在過程中醒來過

李東海開始覺得無趣了，他不想再只是他一個人的獨角戲，他想要有自我意識的李赫宰跟他一起玩，於是他先跟李赫宰說他要睡在李東華家，讓他早點睡，然後趁著凌晨偷偷按密碼回到了李赫宰家

他看著熟睡的李赫宰，覺得時光並沒有帶走他的光芒，反而讓李赫宰更加耀眼，他低下頭親吻著李赫宰的唇，他不知道、真的不知道李赫宰醒來的話會有什麼反應，但他總得一試

‘혁아 사랑한다(赫啊 我愛你啊)’  
‘너도 날 사랑할까..?(你也愛我嗎..?)’

 

 

李東海在李赫宰的懷裡醒了過來，他眨眨眼睛，為了放鬆身體而動了起來

‘야 이동핵 움직지 마(啊 李東嘿 你別亂動)  
李赫宰低沉的聲音從他身後傳來，他不是沒有感受到李赫宰的肉棒正頂著他屁股，但他為了看李赫宰，反而動的更用力了

‘싫어 난 혁 보고 싶어..아우!(不要 我想要看你..啊嗚!)  
‘그래서 움직지 마라고!(所以讓你別動了)’

李赫宰的肉棒就這麼插了進去，並抽插著

‘혁.. 혁아..(赫.. 赫啊..)’  
沉溺於快感的李東海忘記了他的目的，他隨著李赫宰給的快感而呻吟著，李赫宰一手抓著他的頭髮，伸出舌頭與之纏綿，一手揉著他的乳尖，下身猛烈的撞擊著，兩人互相喊著彼此的名字，李赫宰把李東海抵在床上，一邊伸手撫慰著李東海的肉棒，一邊握著李東海抬高的翹臀，九淺一深地在李東海的後穴裡抽插，最後在李東海因高潮而收縮的後穴裡釋放出來

李赫宰用力地嘆了一口氣，整個人趴在李東海背上，兩人十指緊扣

‘동핵아(東嘿啊)’  
‘응?(嗯?)’

李赫宰翻了個身，李東海就這麼趴在他的身上，李赫宰撫摸著李東海的髮絲

‘내 사랑 되자 나도 니 사랑 되길(成為我的愛人吧 我也將會是你的愛人的，好嗎)’  
‘그럼 앞으로 나한테 더 잘해줘야지(那你以後要對我更好呀)’

‘알았어 니가 생각하지 못 하는 이상 잘해줄게(知道了 會以你想像不了以上程度的對你好的)’

李東海抱著李赫宰的脖子，笑的燦爛

‘이 동안 우리 동핵아 진짜 고생 많았다(這段時間真的辛苦我們東嘿了)’


End file.
